The present disclosure relates generally to methods of removing contaminants from dialysis components. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to methods of destroying microbial products in a dialysis solution, or in the components used to make a dialysis solution, by enzymatic digestion, and methods of using the purified dialysis solution or component thereof.
Parenteral pharmaceutical products are required to be free of contaminating substances, such as those that might cause peritonitis. Peritonitis, or inflammation of the peritoneum, is a major complication of peritoneal dialysis. Peritonitis may be caused by intraperitoneal bacterial infections. Alternatively, peritonitis caused by a chemical or a foreign body irritant is known as aseptic or sterile peritonitis. Sterile peritonitis is accompanied with development of a cloudy dialysate. Despite existing testing of peritoneal dialysis solutions, outbreaks of aseptic peritonitis still occur.